8th_sanctumfandomcom-20200213-history
Expedition 1
Guard Report None of note Thrkchualztor's Report I found a listing on the bulletin board asking for explorers to investigate a strange fungal forest to the north west. Despite certain complications on my part I was able to enlist a few other explorers into my party. I was doing a great job as the party lead if I do say so myself :D. Shortly into our wonderful hike we came upon some of the local fauna. Remu assured me that they were not nice and certain other explorers who i won't name, half because I forgot, should be shot for thinking their friendly. I like Remu, she's nice to me. The not nice dog things were in fact NOT NICE and bit me ;-;. I yelled at them. It had little effect. We managed to take care of them, but I'm starting to feel unwell @__@. I think most of the party is starting to grow annoyed. I'm not sure why though... any attempt to talk about the wonders of the green faith or Oras seemed to do little for the parties morale. Truly a shame they can't realize the wonders that philosophy and Oras have to offer, I will have to go on being the only enlightened one in the group. A heavy burden, but one I am willing to bare. We came across some guards and a member from the court of the stars. He was wearing power armor. It was terribly imposing. I hid behind Remu & Drix and let them do most of the talking. I think they mostly talked about boring stuff like camp sites and the current "political climate". I asked Remu to ask if there was any intresting plants near by. I ended up with a very beautiful fern. After chatting with the guards for a bit longer the party decided to keep traveling instead of camping with the guards. Germain seemed particularly upset, I gave him the fern to make him feel better :3! We set up camp for the night after traveling. some time in the middle of the night a strange fog rolled in and started messing with everyone's electronics. And their was some birds! Bats? Not really bats.. they had these weird sucking proboscis mouths. I was the MVP and convinced two of them to leave us alone. And everyone else helped by beating the shit out of the last one. Hash was really cool too he kinda like just popped out of his tent and slammed the last not bat thing into the ground. Like boom. It was really cool, but don't tell him I said that. One day I wana be as big and strong as he is. My condition hasn't been getting much better, told it was something called void death? Some people in the party wanted to cut my limbs off. But I'm deciding to rough it out. So the next morning I went back to doing my leadery thing and we came across a huge canyon. Like super huge! Their also didn't seem to be any bridges :(. It looked like it we trecked to the north for a few days we'd be able to to eventually find a slope down and be able to cross down. But their was also the cool golden tower thing to the south, about a half a day away. Morale was low. And despite my best efforts, it was falling by the minute. So in the hopes of putting smiles on everyone face and make this expedition not a total waste of time we decided to go investigate. I came up to the tower first, I guess everyone else was to chicken. The others eventually worked up the nerve to come in after me. The inside looked like one of those train stations you'd see in older human records. Their was a hall way next to what probably used to be the ticket stand? and their were stairs to the right. Germain cast detect magic and ran down the one hall way, and I decided to help cover more ground and went up stairs. I thought some one would come with me, but I was wrong :(. I felt kinda left out, but it was also nice to have some alone time. At the top of the stairs I found an abandoned office, the windows were gone and it looked like something had taken up roost in the interim since the last intelligent soul had been up here. There was a corner office sealed off from the rest of the room by a door. It called to me in the way a female of my species might telepathically call out to a male of our species when she's ready to use her sex arms to copulate. And thus against my better judgement I decided to cross the room. I had convinced those not bats from earlier to leave us alone, I was confident I could do it again. Speak of the not bat, that is exactly what was nesting in the room. I asked them to remain calm and told them i meant no harm. everything was fine until i got into the corner office. Then i was attacked D:. I pleaded for them to stop. But the brute was having no part of it! Things get kinda fuzzy around this part. I remember going in and out of consciousnesses. There was a lot of blood and a lot of yelling. The team managed to hear the ordeal and came to save their intrepid leader. I was touched, for all about 2.4 seconds before Germain started yelling at me. Non stop. My tiny heart shattered. I pleaded to the group to take a break. No one was well. I could have lost consciousness at any second. But they insisted we press on. Down the hallway Germain wanted to go there was a fork. The left was clear and ready to explore. The right was over grown with thick vegetation. Germain barked at Hash to burn away the brush. I tried to intervene and get a few words in for the plants sake before they were gone. Germain yelled at me again. He's really mean >~< he doesn't care about nature at all! After we went down the hall way we began to hear a voice. Germain was so hot under the collar he couldn't even talk right, and any attempt I made was met with a fierce tongue lashing. vines started encroaching around Germain, I started praying to Oras for safty. I think it worked! The vines only seemed to care about Germain. After he yelled at the voice some more we went back to the fork in the road. If memory serves the voice was asking who we were, why we were here. It called us young ones more than once, not sure how I felt about that. And it asked us to slay some kind of fiend? In the basement? Shady stuff. Although I don't have many encounters with disembodied voices, so maybe thats like normal ettique for them? *shrugs* Everyone was smart enough to not try and find the basement as we were all not better for ware. But it was decided that we should check out the hallway that was clear before leaving. The "safe" fork led to a large glass dome, mildly overrun with flora. The center of the room was a raised platform with a control panel by the base. and off in the distance to the right there looked like another large glass dome but like covered in plants. I'm guessing thats where the voice hall way led. The others fiddled around with the device near the steps. It looked like it held 3 large like people sized kinda large batteries. Except one of them was missing! I checked around the room inspecting all the flora, nothing seemed off or out of the ordinary. I did find a plaque though! But i couldn't read it. I said a small prayer before removing the vegetation that was encroaching it. The vegetation was not happy about that. I wasn't happy the vegetation wasn't happy about that. Out of nowhere we got am'bushed' by a small gardens worth of plant? monsters? If I didn't lose consciousness again in the ensuing battle I would have loved to inspect them closer. But all i remember from before i blacked out again was that one of the plants was trying to like assimilate or have sex with me or something. I kept asking everyone about it but no knows what happened to it. I don't think it just made like a tree and leaf'ed. because after we rested the night in the dome i saw something. there was some kind of bipedal mushroom creature, it looked like it wanted me to follow it. I tried and ended up running into a wall. I am worried. I also seem to be the only one to hear the voice now... everyone thinks I'm making it up, but i swear I'm not! I'll get to the bottom of this! Every one decided that that was enough adventuring for one trip so we stared to make our way back to the sanctum. Did i mention I got yelled at again for touching things T-T it's not my fault i swear! the journey back was a lot quieter. Everyone seemed really on edge and tense, and seeing as my attempt to raise the spirits weren't working on the way over and may have annoyed everyone, defiantly at least Germain, I decided to keep my mind and mouth shut. Good news though! I got over the void death? some dead blue worm things popped out of my wound, I collected them so i could examine them later. We did also encounter more of those nasty dog things on the way back but they were busy attacking guards so we made it through the combat basically unscathed. The guards gave us a bunch all NyQuil as thanks, I couldn't use it for any kind or medicine or poison so i just let everyone sell it. Oh! I almost forgot! after I came to in the not bat nest I did go back and ransack the office i found a locked box and memory chip. the box had a cool sonic pistol in it, and the chip has some kind of ai on it. And i think while I was out during the big plant fight Hash got some cool morphing tentacle things??? Thus conduled the beloved Thrkchualztor's (Rain Man) report